Methods
by SBNH13
Summary: Cosima has to study for a test but Delphine is feeling bored. She tries a few different methods to get Cosima to pay attention to her. One-Shot, Cophine, fluff, slight mention of drugs


**AN: so this is my first story I'm uploading on here although I'm uploading a few at the same time. Not much to say except I hope you enjoy it and leave a review if you feel inclined to do so :) and if you want to follow on me tumblr my URL is peace-love-brittana . tumblr . com **

* * *

Cosima was sitting on her and Delphine's bed, evolutionary science book open in front of her, trying to concentrate. She had a huge test in two days and she needed to spend as much time studying as she could. She looked up when she heard Delphine sigh for the third time in the last ten minutes. "What's wrong?" she asked the blonde.

Delphine looked away from the TV and at Cosima, "I'm okay, just a little bored."

Cosima smiled sadly at her, "I know babe, just give me another hour and I'll take a break." Delphine nodded and turned back to the TV, determined to be able to keep herself occupied for the next hour.

It didn't work. Ten minutes later Delphine came up with a game for herself. She was going to see how she could get Cosima to stop studying. She was going to make it an experiment, using three different methods and see which worked best.

Her first method was to try to be her cute, puppy-like self. She walked over to Cosima slowly and sat down beside her on the bed. Cosima looked away from her book a few seconds later to find Delphine gazing at her with a loving gaze. She looked down to hide her blush, she wasn't expecting that. "What?" she asked bashfully.

"You love me right?" Delphine questioned. Cosima nodded, although she was confused as to where this was leading. "Since you love me so much, how about you stop studying and do something else with me for a bit? We can go get ice cream, or watch TV, anything you want."

Cosima just smiled and slowly shook her head, "I love you but not that much," Cosima winked. "Just a bit more and we can take a break. I promise."

Delphine just sighed and went back to the couch. 'Time for method number two' she thought to herself.

Method number two was pretty simple. Food. She was going to offer to make one of Cosima's favorite desserts, IF she would stop studying and help her bake it.

She waited another ten minutes, to not look too suspicious, and then went to the kitchen. She got out all the ingredients she would need for homemade weed-brownies. Cosima heard her making noise in the kitchen and called out, "What are you doing in there?"

Delphine walked out and straight over to Cosima, giving her a long kiss on the lips. "If you take a break now, I will make you weed-brownies."

A huge smile spread across Cosima's face, "Yes! Please! I need some so much right now, to just chill and relax a bit."

Delphine got excited, she thought she found the way to get her girlfriend to take a break, "Okay, come help me then!" she demanded excitedly.

Cosima's smile faltered slightly, "You don't need my help. You go make them and I'll study." Delphine just shook her head. "Come on Delphine, please!" Delphine shook her head again and went back to the kitchen, returning all the ingredients to their places. Cosima huffed and moved to lay on her stomach on the bed.

'Merde, I thought that would work… Method 3 now, if this doesn't work, nothing will.' And with that thought she sat on the couch and planned her attack.

Another 10 minutes went by until Delphine began to execute her plan. She again got off the couch and went over to Cosima. This time though, instead of sitting near Cosima, she sat on her and straddled her ass.

Cosima let out a "oomph" when the blonde sat on her. "Why are you sitting on me?" she asked.

Delphine rubbed her back a couple times over her shirt then leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Don't worry about it, just keep studying." Cosima let a shuddering breath but nodded and turned back to her book.

Delphine smiled to herself, she had a feeling this method would definitely work. She continued to rub the brunettes back over her shirt for a minute. Then she slightly lifted Cosima's shirt and carefully ran her nails along her lower back.

Cosima sucked in a sharp breath. She tried to let it out slowly, knowing what Delphine was trying to do. But she wouldn't let her, she needed to study and not even her perfect, beautiful blonde girlfriend trying to seduce her would make her stop. She knew she was lying to herself and that she would crack soon, but she wanted to see how long she could last.

Delphine heard the sharp breath and fist-pumped internally. She knew Cosima was slowly going to get distracted so she continued. She scratched all along Cosima's back and sides, just barely grazing the sides of her breasts. She leaned down to place kisses along Cosima's back and the back of her neck.

Cosima was slowly losing her concentration, she knew she was a goner. Delphine had her exactly where she wanted her, she couldn't stand much more. Delphine leaned down and nibbled on Cosima's earlobe, and that was it.

Cosima closed her book, threw it and all her other material on the floor. She quickly but carefully turned around so the blonde was straddling her waist. Cosima grabbed Delphine by the shoulders and smashed their lips together. It was all tongue and teeth. She was so frustrated and ready at this point that she didn't care if it was too hard, she just needed Delphine.

FIN


End file.
